Round Two
by BestFan00
Summary: Hope Mellark has trained all her life to go in the Hunger Games since she is the daughter of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. What happens when she goes in the Arena and finds love? will she survive? What will president Snow have under his sleeve? okay the summery sucks but i've got a nice plot reserved...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one **_**'The day before the reaping'**_

**A/N: Hello! This is my first Hunger Games FanFiction! I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors… But I'm not English, I just have an English mom and live in Italy sooo sorry! This story is after the first book so there was no rebellion… Katniss and Peeta eventually fell in love… well mostly Katniss… and they have a daughter 'Hope'. She has trained since she was little to survive the Hunger Games...**

**Rated M for future chapters.**

**Hope's POV ( 15 years old)**

I can't belive that I'm fifteen years old and I haven't been reaped yet! I'm not dumb I know that it will eventually happen after what my parents did in their Hunger Games…. My mom has always apologized to me for brining me in this shit ecsuse they call earth…

I'm not angry with her…. I know she didn't do it on purpose… I was a mistake and my mom wanted to abort, but obviously with my dad's charm, he managed to convince her… I was lucky because I have got the best from both of my parents I have: my dad's blue eyes, his character mostly… except for my stubbornness.. that's all my mom… and I've got her brown curly hair and her body…

And I have a really supportive family… well except for my dad's mom … Lauren… she doesn't want to see me because she say's I have seam blood… but I have three lovely uncles! Uncle Rye, Uncle Graham and Uncle Gale… Uncle Gale isn't exactly my uncle.. he's my mom best friend and I think that my dad and Gale don't like each other very much…. I have a feeling it has something to do with my mum…. They there's Auntie Prim who just got married to surprise surprise Uncle Vick…she was supposed to marry Rory but he cheated on her.. idiot… they are both Gales brothers so we are very close to the Hawthrone family… Then there's Grandad Haymitch… he was my parents mentor in the Hunger Games and oddly and discosting enough he married my mom's mom Granny Rose…. Very weir couple…. And of course Grandad Jeff my dad's dad….

I don't know how they will all react if I get reaped…. Though it's a pretty obvious possibility… and…

"HOPE MELLARK! IF IT ISN'T TOO MUCH TO ASK COULD YOU PLEASE PAY ATTENCION TO THE LESSON?!" Professer Davins shots snapping me out of my day-dream

"Of course Mr Davins… sorry" I replay sheepsly

" I know that tomorrow is reaping day, but that doesn't justife…" he's cut off by my scriek

"WHAT!?" I ask in desbelife, I can't be….

" Tomorrow is reaping day." Mr Davins answer seriously… with a little bit of sadness in his eyes…

Shit… a year passes very fast.

**A/N: Sooo what do you think?**

**I know this chapter was short and boring but I needed to start thing… I promise in next chapter they will be more dialougue and more things going on… Please review and tell me what you think…**

**And if you have any ideas for an Arena I will appreciate it very much!**

**I just need it with some woods and a lake in the extream west… I'll explain later why…. But for the rest please help me… because I don't want to do it too similar to the 74 hg.**

**Oh and I don't own the Hunger games all rights go to Suzanne Collins for writing this incredible story! And if I owned the Hunger Games Finnick wouldn't be dead soo…**

**BestFan00**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capter two= the ****reaping**

**A/N: Hello thank you to totesme086 and . for reviwen my story! . noticed that I putted lots of these: ...**

**So I will try and make sure i don't do the same mistake even though I had trouble writing the first chapter because i had to explain what happened in fifteen years.**

**I'll leave you to the story! I hope you enjoy!**

**Hope's POV**

_I'm running from the mutts in the deep dark forest. Then I see my mom and dad, they are crying over a dead body. I look closer and I'm shocked to see that the dead body is me! I look at my self and I'm fading away! I hear a noise behind me and then the smell of roses and blood.. I turn around and see President Snow grinning an evil grin at me. And with lots of hate in his he sais" See Hope, I will always win. I will always destroy your family. Its a shame that a pretty face like yours can't be usued it would sell lots..." And with that he disappears. I turn to my parents and the are eating my body! I start sobbing hard and then a mutt comes from a bush and then..._

"HOPE! WAKE UP ITS JUST A DREAM! NOT REAL HOPE!"

I open my eyes and see my parents worried eyes. I slowly begin to relax until I realize that today is reaping day, and there is nothing to relax about.

I start to get dressed in my dark blue sparkly dress that arrives just above my knee. It's very pretty: it's got a hard corset that arrives just below my breasts and a puffy skirt that has lots of layers, its a material I think its called "Tulle." I wish i had the chance to wear this dress in other occasion rather than the reaping.

I curl my blond hair and add a little bit of make-up, because if I get reaped I want to be pretty for the sponsors.

We head out and knock on Haymitch's door. He looks sadly at us and hugs me. He smells of alcohol, it happens just once a year the night before the reaping to escape from his demons. My parent told me that before I was born he would drink lots, and after they asked him if he wanted to be my grandfather, he got better. And after that he married my grandma.

I'm walking to the justice building with my parent and Haymitch behind me. They are giving me space and time but that just add wood to the fire of fear that's burning inside me.

We arrive to the square were the stage for the reaping is. I kiss and say goodbye to my parents and go and in line. Effie Trinket's voice interrupts my thoughts. She sound less cheerful I think she finally realize what the Hunger Games really are.

"Hello hello, citizens of district 12! Happy Hunger Games! Now lets go in order... lets start with the video!"

After the video was played Effie started to speak " As always ladies first!"

She picks up a piece of paper... There is a nervous silence, she opens the piece of paper and reads" Hope Mellark" there is sorrow in her voice, I don't understand what's happening until I see every eye on me.

" Well surely President Snow took his time.." I mutter to myself. I thought I would be very sad, but I knew this was happening so I put a brave face, a fake smile and (get on) the stage. I hear protests from the boys side, because they know that all the sponsors money, if there is, will go all to me, since my family are the mentors.

"Boys next." She sais with a very monotonous voice. " Billy Andreus"

He's a boy from the Seam.. he looks scared to death... and I don't blame him.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review !**


End file.
